Total Drama Island Gym Leader Edition!
by Lottie416
Summary: Cynthia and Steven have invited many Gym Leaders to a new survival game show, Total Drama Island, where the Gym Leaders will have to compete against each other in different challenges of varying danger degrees. Of course, none of them would've signed up for it if they'd known what would be waiting for them.


While I was waiting for submissions on my other TDI x Pokemon Crossover Fic, I decided to write this up. Basically, the Gym Leaders are competing, and the hosts are Cynthia and Steven - you know, the champions. If you guys are lucky, I might be able to update it on a regular basis every Friday. Anyway, enjoy!

Wait, some extra info before reading - People with speak like "this", people will think like _this,_ and confessionals will be in** bold. **Author's Notes will be underlined.

* * *

><p>A man with spiky pastel-blue hair and a woman with long, flowing golden hair stood on a dock with a sign reading "Welcome to Shakujof Island" next to it, scowling at each other before noticing the camera and smiling rather forcefully at it.<p>

"Welcome to the one and only..." the man began dramatically.

"Total. Drama. Island~!" the woman finished, and the both of them struck a pose before smiling back at the camera. "So," the woman continued, "we are back for another season of your favourite survivor show, Total Drama Island! I am your host, Cynthia Ruddle, champion of Sinnoh -"

"And I'm Steven Stone, champion of Hoenn," Steven said, interrupting Cynthia and promptly earning a glare from her. "And this time, you're in for a big surprise!"

"And THAT surprise is," Cynthia resumed, "that this time, it won't be just your average teenage trainers competing in this season..."

"It will be the Gym Leaders from around the world instead!" Steven said brightly. The director also glared at him, mouthing the words "stick to the script, you idiot". Steven rolled his eyes.

"Yep, you've heard it right," Cynthia continued, grinning awkwardly as she tried her best to ignore the two men. "Your favourite Gym Leaders will be the ones getting humiliated by us this year - those glorious, powerful people you respect so much, revealing their true selves to you, and giving you the chance to witness them actually SUFFERING..."

"Of course, they weren't allowed to bring any Pokémon with them except for one," Steven said, clearing his throat. "For safety issues, obviously." He then added under his breath, "we want to avoid the lawsuits, too..."

Steven looked back up at the camera again. "Anyway, the lucky winner gets a whopping ten million dollars as the prize! They can use this to do whatever they want to do in their life, whether it be renovating their Gym, giving it away to charity, or escaping their busy life as a Gym Leader..." Steven trailed off, reminiscing the days when he was still a young, travelling trainer, aspiring to be a Steel-Type Master.

Noticing this and rolling her eyes, Cynthia turned to look at the ocean behind them. "Oh, the Lapras seem to be coming now!" she shouted, and everyone followed her gaze, including Steven, and sure enough, a Lapras was swimming towards Shajukof Island at a rapid pace, with an angry-looking brown-haired young man on its back, followed by several others.

A minute later, the man was standing on the dock, shivering and with a towel round his shoulders. "I still have no idea why on earth you wanted to use Lapras to bring us here," he said, his teeth chattering.

"Well, you're gonna have to get used to those sort of things, Brock," Steven said mock-sympathetically. "Anyway, here is our first contestant, Brock, the Rock-Type Gym Leader you all know and love!" He then waved him off, and with a glare, Brock shuffled off the dock and went to wait by the directing crew.

Meanwhile, another Lapras, this time with a smiling redhead on top, arrived at the dock. The redhead gently tapped the Lapras's head, and looked at Cynthia. "So... What now?" she asked.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Tomboy Mermaid herself! Misty, you go wait by Brock over there," Cynthia said brightly, steering her towards Brock, who managed to give Misty a wave before hugging himself again, trying to warm himself up.

The third Lapras was caring a bulky blond man wearing black sunglasses and a khaki military uniform. Upon arriving at the dock, he saluted to the two champions. "Greetings, I am Lieutenant Surge!" he boomed.

"Uh... Yeah, hi, now go stand over there, please," Cynthia said with a sweatdrop. Lt. Surge nodded, saluted again, and walked up to Brock and Misty, giving them a salute as well.

The fourth Lapras came into view. A woman with black hair and dressed in a green kimono was sitting on its back, reading a book. The males of the crew gaped at the beauty as she gently descended from her Lapras.

"Heeeeey! Erika! Welcome to Shajukof Island!" Cynthia greeted Erika warmly, patting her on the back. Without a word, she stuck up her nose into the air and walked away to the other Gym Leaders.

"Five dollars," Steven smirked. Cynthia sighed and handed him over a five-dollar note. "Stupid bet," she muttered.

Another Lapras arrived, seemingly without a passenger. Cynthia gave it a questioning look, but it just shrugged.

"Well, uh, so, has anyone here seen Janine...?" Steven asked. "We REALLY don't want any more lawsuits, guys..."

"Behind you," a voice said. Steven whipped around startled, and a violet-haired girl in purple garments appeared in front of him, grinning. Steven screamed before fainting. Cynthia snickered. "Pathetic," she laughed. She then turned her attention towards the girl who scared Steven half to death. "How the heck d'you do that, Janine?" she asked.

"Ninja powers," Janine shrugged, before teleporting over to the equally surprised Gym Leaders.

"Hello," a different voice said, this time making Cynthia scream and faint dead away in shock, with a now recovering Steven snickering at her. The dark-haired woman who had appeared nodded curtly and walked over to the other Gym Leaders.

"High-five, Sabrina!" Janine exclaimed, raising a hand. The woman known as Sabrina sneered, and walked away.

"Ouch," Janine muttered. "Cold."

"What's up?" another voice, this time masculine, said to Cynthia. This time, the female members of the crew started fangirling over the guy who had just arrived; they squealed and gasped, chattering amongst themselves excitedly, as the figure casually walked up to the bored Cynthia and the now recovering Steven.

"Hello, Blue Oak," Cynthia said dryly, rolling her eyes. "And I'm still not impressed by your apparently drop-dead gorgeous looks, thank you very much."

"You're gonna open up to me soon, Cindy," Blue smirked, and gave one of his trademark winks at the camera. Half of the female crew fainted dead away, and Cynthia pretended to gag as Blue was steered away towards the other Gym Leaders by Steven, who were unimpressed as well.

"Stop acting so stuck-up, jerk," Brock growled. Blue snickered in response.

"You're just jealous, dude," Blue replied, smirking.

"Shut up," Misty scoffed angrily.

"Why should I?" Blue asked. "Anyway, still not going out with me, Misty...?" Blue attempted to move towards the redhead, when he felt his head bang into an invisible wall, blocking his way to the laughing Misty. "What the...?" he muttered, dazed. Janine snickered behind him.

"Serves you right," she sneered, as she teleported behind the wall and high-fived Misty. Lt. Surge and Brock both erupted with laughter, while Erika kept her prim poster and scoffed at the others. "Immature little twits," she muttered under her breath.

During the conversation, four more Gym Leaders arrived; the first was Falkner, the blue-haired Flying-Type Gym Leader of Violet City; the second one was Bugsy, the purple-haired Bug-Type Gym Leader of Azalea Town; the third one was Whitney, the very attractive, pink-haired Normal-Type Gym Leader of Goldenrod City (who raised quite a few wolf-whistles from the male members of the crew, not to mention Steven, Brock and Blue), and Morty, the (literally) cold, blond-haired Ghost-Type Gym Leader of Ecruteak City. They all walked over to the other Gym Leaders, their teeth chattering and their clothes drenched in water.

"I wish I'd never signed up," Morty muttered. His fellow Johto-based Gym Leaders all nodded in agreement.

The next Gym Leader to arrive was a brunette and also in a much better state than them, as she gently descended from her Lapras with a smile. The brunette also gathered a lot of attention from the male members of the crew (including Steven, who received a blow to his head from a raging Cynthia), which earned her some envious glares from Whitney.

"Hi there," she greeted the two hosts. "I'll just go stand over there, then." With that, the brunette walked over to the other Gym Leaders, with Whitney still glaring daggers at her. "Hiya," she greeted the others.

"H-h-hi, Jasmine..." Brock murmured dreamily, staring at her in awe, before Misty proceeded to whack Brock in the same way that Cynthia whacked Steven. "Ow! What was that for?" he scowled, falling onto the floor. The other Gym Leaders all laughed, whether it was downright obvious or discreet.

"Hey, beautiful," Blue said, giving Jasmine one of his trademark winks (and making half the females of the crew faint in bliss in the process). However, Jasmine just gave him the cold shoulder, and walked over to Brock to help him up. "You alright?" she asked with concern, giving him a hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Brock muttered, as he grabbed Jasmine's hand, pulled himself up, and was about to whack Misty back when a high-pitched voice interrupted him.

"Brock's got a girlfriend, Brock's got a girlfriend~" the voice sang, snickering. Brock whipped around to see Falkner smirking, and was on the verge of punching the living hell out of him as well when this time, a large crash interrupted him.

"Now what?" he grumbled.

"I SAW YOU CRASH INTO MY LAPRAS ON PURPOSE, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF (censored)!" a voice screeched on the dock. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR DOING THIS, YOU (censored)!"

"Roxanne, I told you, it was just an accident..." the unfortunate blue-haired victim of the tyrant named Roxanne reasoned. "A little accident, that's all! It was the waves that made me crash into you in the first place, for Ho-oh's sake!"

"LIAR!" Roxanne bellowed, and was on the verge of thrashing her victim to death when both Steven and Cynthia rushed over to her and restrained her from causing any harm. "Now, Clair, get away from here before she does anything to you..." Steven told the young bluenette known as Clair. Clair nodded, and rushed over to the other Gym Leaders.

"I am SO posting this on YouTube," Janine smirked, recording the scene with a video camera which its origins were rather questionable.

After Roxanne finally cooled down (and Clair had received her fair share of gawking stares directed at her chest), another Lapras arrived at the dock. The person on it looked just as drenched as Brock had been. His dark hair was damp and matted against his head in wet clumps, as he waddled over to Cynthia and Steven, shivering.

"H-h-hey, guys," he stammered between his chattering teeth, "B-B-Brawly here. I-I-I'll just g-go wait over t-there." With that, he shuffled over to the others. Whitney looked disgusted, shuffling away from the drenched Gym Leader, and Brock handed him one of his spare towels, giving him a sympathetic look. Brawly managed to give him a thankful grin before sneezing loudly, making everyone around him (including Brock) scamper away as far away as they could from the unfortunate young man.

While that was happening, two more Gym Leaders arrived at the dock; one was the red-haired Flannery (who was actually in an even worse state than Brawly and Brock combined, coughing and sneezing away, her body completely drenched), and the other was the calm, gentle Winona, who was kindly handing Flannery a tissue.

"You sure you're alright?" Steven asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Flannery groaned as she made her way over to the others (who shrank in disgust as well as in fear of being infected), followed by Winona.

The next person to come was actually swimming alongside his Lapras, and made no attempt to dry himself once he reached land. Winona gazed dreamily at him, only to be snapped out of her trance by another sneeze from Flannery.

"Hey, Wallace," Steven greeted the Water-Type Gym Leader. "Welcome! Now you can go stand over -"

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill," said Wallace coolly, walking over to the Gym Leaders. "I'm a fan of the series, you see. Great to be here."

"Now that's what we like to see!" Cynthia grinned, giving him a thumbs-up.

Another Lapras came to the dock, this time with a magenta-haired young man on board. "Hey," he said upon arrival. "Pretty cold around here, eh? Even colder than Sinnoh in September, it seems..."

"Well, you're gonna have to get used to it, Roark," Steven said. "Now go stand over there with th-"

"I'M GARDENIA!" a brunette exclaimed behind the two, making Roark scream like a girl. "AND I'M NEW!"

Cynthia chuckled awkwardly, and gave Gardenia a false smile. "Yeah, thought so," she told her. "Now you can go stand over there... You know..."

"OKAY!" Gardenia shouted, and bounced off to the (rather creeped out) others, dragging the traumatised Roark along with her.

Just a mere second later, a pink-haired girl came sprinting over, panting. "Hey, was that Gardenia just there?" she asked, breathless. "She just stole my secret stash of sweets..."

Steven nodded, and just as the pink-haired girl rushed off screaming Gardenia's name at the top of her lungs, Steven leaned over to Cynthia and whispered into her ear, "Your lot?"

Cynthia nodded with a sigh. "Gardenia and Maylene - you know, the sugar addict and the pink-haired fighter girl - they're the newest additions, and Gardenia acts half her age, while Maylene's hobby is thrashing people around... They're both so wacky, I have no idea why the league officials actually accepted them." She shook her head as she looked over to the extremely furious Maylene, who was attempting to climb the tree Gardenia was sitting in, waving Maylene's stolen stash of sweets just out of her reach, her tongue stuck out like a child, while the other Gym Leaders were all either gawking at the sight, taking pictures with their Poké-Gears, or ignoring the situation completely, tutting.

"I see what you mean," Steven agreed. Just then, another Lapras arrived at the dock, and a friendly-looking, black-haired girl hopped off with a grin. "Heya, guys," she greeted the two hosts. "Can't believe I actually got accepted!"

"Well, you were one of the thirty Gym Leaders who actually signed up, Candice, so it was kinda automatic," Cynthia told her with a false smile. "Now do us a favour and go stand over there, please..."

"Okay!" Candice replied brightly, and walked over to the others, swiftly stealing Maylene's sweets (which had still been in the hands of Gardenia) in a single jump. "HEY!" both girls yelled.

Yet another Lapras arrived at the dock shortly afterwards, and a man with spiky blond hair dismounted wordlessly, giving both hosts a curt nod before walking over to the others.

"So, you have a girl-boy, a sugar addict, a not-so-realistic fighter girl, a dumbass, and a mute guy?" Steven said with a smirk. "An interesting bunch you've got there... Not to mention the ones that aren't here; the singing surfer dude, the French Lady of Poshness, and the fossil lover."

"Shut up," Cynthia grumbled. "Besides, all eight of Sinnoh's Gym Leaders combined are still less crazier than your Tucker..." Steven did shut up at that.

"The Unova ones better be good," Steven muttered under his breath.

However, Steven's hopes vanished as the next three Lapras arrived at the dock, each one carrying an angry-looking young man, who looked exactly the same more or less as the other two, barring their hairstyles - and it seemed that that was the very topic which had caused this heated argument.

"You're goddamn half-blind, thanks to your hair, Crees!" the red-haired man out of the three yelled at the blue-haired man. "Why don't you ever get a decent haircut?"

"It's better than your... your... your utterly untameable red hair of yours, Chili! It's all in clumps!" The young man called Cress retorted. "At least my hair is arranged in a neat way, unlike yours!"

"But one must admit that my hairstyle is much better than the hairstyles of you two combined," the green-haired man of the group stated smugly. "No messy clumps, no unnecessarily long fringes... Just perfect." Cress and Chili scoffed at that.

"Really, I think they all have a bad taste," Steven whispered into Cynthia's ear, snickering nastily. He then plastered a false smile on his face and told the triplets, "Welcome, Cilan, Chili, Cress. Please go stand over there, where the others will judge your hairstyles."

The others only stared at the still bickering trio awkwardly. Cilan, Chili and Cress all gave them persuasive and pleading looks - however they managed to do that - but shot glares at each other.

"...I think every one of them is rubbish," Volkner concluded at last.

And boy, did he regret that.

There was a shout, a yell, and a roar, and three figures with odd hairstyles could be last seen attacking a young blond man, just as the screen went black.

"Sorry about that," Cynthia apologised to the camera. "Don't worry, Volkner's been sent to the infirmary, and Cilan, Chili and Cress have all calmed down, thank good Arceus..."

"And while all that was happening, the rest of the Gym Leaders arrived," Steven continued. "Burgh -" Steven gestured to a guy who looked just as gay as Tucker of the Hoenn Battle Frontier - "Elesa -" an extremely skinny blonde whose figure resembled that of a twig struck a pose - "Skyla -" a pink-haired teen waved at the camera with a huge smile on her face - "and Iris," Steven finisher off as a purple-haired teen flashed an even bigger smile at the camera.

"So... We'll show you round the important places of Shakujof Island, 'kay?" Cynthia said. "And hold on to them three tightly!" she added, looking over her shoulder at Brock, Brawly and Maylene, who were each holding onto Cilan, Chili and Cress respectively with surprisingly strong grips (with Maylene struggling to ignore the constant flirts of Cress).

"First stop: the Confessionals!" Steven exclaimed, after walking for a few minutes or so. However, standing before the confused Gym Leaders was...

"A restroom," Falkner stated. "A freakin' restroom, bro."

"Exactly!" Steven exclaimed once more. "Inside the cubicle furthest in, there's a CCTV installed somewhere. You can always sneak in to make a statement, express your feelings, or give the audience hints about what you're planning on doing... And the others won't know a thing about it!"

**"FIRST CONFESSIONAL, SUCKERS~" Blue shouted at the camera, making a v-sign with his hand. Chili burst through the door mere seconds later, panting, and cursed loudly (which, of course, only came out as a censored beep to the audience) upon seeing Blue already there.**

"And these are the shacks you'll be living in until you lose," Cynthia said, after the group walked for another few minutes or so. "One for girls, one for boys."

They arrived at two wooden shacks, both of them shabby and in disrepair. A few female Gym Leaders gasped at the sight, most notably Erika and Whitney.

"Too bad," Cynthia told them with a smug smirk on her face. "No special privileges for being Gym Leaders, I'm afraid."

"And the next job is to put you into teams," Steven announced. "Don't worry, we've got it all sorted out. No need to worry about who you're gonna choose to be with."

"These are the teams," Cynthia continued, holding a piece of paper in her hands. "The Awesome Articunos are Brock, Lt. Surge, Janine, Blue, Bugsy, Morty, Clair, Brawly, Winona, Roark, Maylene, Volkner, Chili, Burgh, and Skyla..."

"...While the Super Suicunes are Misty, Erika, Sabrina, Falkner, Whitney, Jasmine, Roxanne, Flannery, Wallace, Gardenia, Candice, Cilan, Cress, Elesa, and Iris," Steven concluded, reading over Cynthia's shoulder. She shot him a glare, making him shrink away.

"Well, that's all," Cynthia said with a sigh. "You're all dismissed. Do whatever you want."

"What about the challenges?" Janine asked curiously.

"They'll start tomorrow," Cynthia yawned. "We'll explain more then."

**"This place ain't half bad, compared to the military," Lt. Surge said, who was sitting leisurely in the Confessionals. "Dunno what they're all complaining about."**

**"Yuck!" Whitney squealed in the Confessionals, obviously disgusted. "Ugh! Don't they have basic sanitary stuff in here at all?"**

**"Oh god, I have BOTH Erika AND Whitney on my team," Misty moaned, burying her head in her hands. "They're so annoying...!"**

**She lifted her head again, and sighed. "Well... Although they're on my team, I'd better eliminate them quickly so that they don't get in my way for later challenges..."**

**"How come I'm the odd one out?" Chili complained, sulking. "Why couldn't I be with Cilan and Cress?"**

**A smirk then crept up onto Chili's face. "Well, guess I'll take this as an opportunity to show them that I'm the best out of the three of us!" he said, laughing.**

**Sabrina was quietly sitting on the cubicle, lost in thought.**

**She then suddenly stood up, and looked directly at the camera, her eyes ablaze with determination. "I'll win this competition, no matter what," she said darkly, and walked out of the Confessionals.**

* * *

><p><span>Well... That was exciting. The reason why I cut off at the Striaton Trio (as I call them now) is because I was running out of ideas. =P Oh well. Also, looks like SOMEONE's forming nasty plots inside their head... Ooh. By the way, I've got all the elimination ceremonies planned out - sorry, no voting for winners. Anyway, please review - short or long, praising or criticizing, anything is fie, as long as you don't flame me. <span>

~Lottie~


End file.
